


Fanfiction - Sharja

by musikfurfreiheit



Series: "Fanfiction" [3]
Category: Tarja, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit





	Fanfiction - Sharja

The sun was shining through the split between the curtains as Sharon woke up from the warmth of her face. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the contours of her girlfriend’s face just for a second before closing them again. A happy sigh rolled over her lips as she crawled closer to the warm body next to her and laying her head on the woman’s lap, next to the tablet that was resting on her knees. She felt Tarja’s hand playing with her dark hair before it rested on her shoulder and Sharon let out a protesting sound, without any success.

‘Sharon… do you remember what happened when we went shopping last week?’

‘Like I could forget.’ Sharon answered with a grin, still not opening her eyes. ‘I bet that fitting room still smells like sex.’

‘What if… we weren’t quiet enough?’ Tarja asked worried.

‘You mean YOU weren’t quiet enough, I didn’t say a word. Why?’

‘Someone wrote a story in which we’re a lesbian couple.’

‘We ARE a lesbian couple, Tarja.’

‘I know, but the world doesn’t know that!’

Sharon sighed and sat up, taking the tablet from Tarja’s lap. She scanned the text on the small screen and smiled when she realized what she was reading.

‘It’s just fanfiction, Ruud showed it to me when he was reading a story about Star Wars. You have no idea of how creative fans can be.’ She laughed while she kept reading the text.

Tarja reached out for her tablet, but Sharon kept it out of her reach, her eyes never leaving the story. The Finnish opened her mouth, but she was silenced when Sharon put up her hand.

‘Shht, this one has sex in it.’

‘Our fans imagine how we have sex?!’ Tarja asked in shock, but Sharon didn’t seem to notice it.

‘This is actually really good, we should try this!’ A grin was on her face when Sharon looked from the screen, still not caring about the surprised look on her girlfriend’s face. ‘Get the shower running, I’ll be there in a minute.’

Tarja watched her in disbelieve as Sharon went back to reading the story. With a sigh she threw the blanket over her girlfriend and went to the bathroom, filling it with steam as the warm water started running.

Only half an hour later they were reading the stories again, looking for more scene’s to act out.


End file.
